


246: “I don’t want to say goodbye.” “So don’t.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [246]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 143, 365 Days of Fandoms, Boys In Love, Cute, M/M, Mom Squad, NCT Mom Squad, Threesome - M/M/M, Travel, random inspiration, threesome relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: イルカ means dolphin
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 365 [246]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	246: “I don’t want to say goodbye.” “So don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> イルカ means dolphin

**246: “I don’t want to say goodbye.” “So don’t.”**

* * *

“Make sure you eat three times a day and snacks in between. Take a lot of photos but none at night because strangers are everywhere. Call me as soon as you land, okay. No late night eating though because you might get sick. Did you pack your toothbrush, phone charger, favorite blanket? You know what I’m gonna call the manager maybe you need to stay here-”

“Gege.” Chenle whined, sending Yuta begging eyes to pull his partner off of him.

“Sicheng let the boy go.”

“What, wait! I need to check his bags to make sure he has everything!”

“You checked it three times before we even left the dorm. Now come on. Bye  **イルカ** !” Yuta called out pulling Sicheng towards the rest of the worried mom squad. Jungwoo and Lucas were already trying to convince Kun that he doesn’t need to fly to Shanghai with the youngest chinese member. Jaehyun and Johnny had already left having to pull Doyoung and Taeyong out when tears started forming. The only one left was Jaemin who was playing off his tears by demanding Jeno and Renjun to have a staring contest with him.

“Jisung we’ll be outside!” Yuta announced having to force Sicheng over his shoulder carrying him out, the rest of the members following behind them.

* * *

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Chenle muttered against Jisung’s chest. They weren't worried about anyone watching them especially with the group meeting at an private jet stripe owned by the Zhongs. 

“So don’t.” Jisung returned. Chenle groaned loudly, pulling away enough to send Jisng an unamused face. “I know. I know. The company is finally giving you some days off and your grandparents really miss you so you have to go.”

“Yeah.”

“Mr. Zhong the jet is ready.”

“143 Zhong Jisung.”

“143 Park Chenle.”


End file.
